


Enchanting movements

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Hello my love,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled even wider, coming to stand close to his side, but without touching. Yuuri longed to tuck himself to Victor’s side, but he had to be patient. There were only mere days until they would leave, and spend many blessed weeks alone. “Thank you for dancing with my mother, she seems to have enjoyed it very much.”“She is very quick on her feet, I can see where you have gotten it from,” Victor said with a smile. “Now, why are you hiding here, when you are to be the center of attention?”Or. A Ball at the Feltsman estate, for the engaged couple.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 46
Kudos: 313





	Enchanting movements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solnyshko_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK/gifts).



> Hi!  
> This is it, this wraps up this part of the story - and next week the longer continuation will start! I'm so excited to see what you think of it. 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderfully magnificent [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars), for their help in doing the beta for this. <3

The ballroom of Burghley House was filled with guests, all of the county's finest dressed to impress as they moved around the dance floor. Yuuri looked on with wonder, his heart beating just a little too fast in his chest. He had been to many dances such as this, but at none of them had he considered the orchestration behind it. He had a hard time fathoming that one day this would be considered his house, his home, and that he would be responsible for parties such as this. 

Before this, Yuuri had been a mere guest at parties with such extravagance. His parents were well-liked, and his family was respectable since his father was a gentleman, but since they had no larger estate of their own they never hosted in this manner. His parents held dinners, and it was always a good time, but Yuuri had no experience in organizing or hosting a dance or a ball.

He could see Lady Feltsman move around among the guests, mingling effortlessly with gentlemen and society alphas alike, as well as mated and unmated omegas. She was polite, pleasant, and poised. 

Yuuri was in awe. 

She had danced with several as she was asked, but had declined more than accepted, which was what was expected. She also tended to her mate, Lord Feltsman sitting in one of the arm chairs on the side of the dance floor, admiring the spectacle, keeping him with drink and directing company his way. Yuuri himself had sat there for a good amount of time, before Mr. Giacometti came to ask him to dance and Yuuri could not for politeness' sake decline. Before he even stepped onto the dancefloor a new conversational partner was already in his abandoned seat, a beta Yuuri did not know had been directed there by Lady Feltsman. It was truly mesmerising to behold. 

Yuuri had danced thrice, once with Victor for the first set, sitting the second set out to keep Lord Feltsman company, and then danced the third and fourth with Mr. Giacometti and Mr. Plisetsky, respectively. 

Yura had grown on him, it was no use denying it. While the alpha was still crass and sometimes rude, he seemed to have softened after Yuuri’s outburst. Perhaps Yuuri had hit more right than he had thought, speaking mostly out of anger himself. While he had been surprised by his own behaviour, he had not regretted it. He was fairly sure Yura’s mate Otabek felt he had been a bit too harsh, and Yuuri could agree. Still, they had slowly started conversing, and Yuuri found he enjoyed the company of both men. It seemed that perhaps they both felt the same, and that it extended to Victor as well. 

Now, Yuuri had stepped away to catch his breath, while Mr. Plisetsky stepped to the side to his mate, and was merely observing the spectacle. Worry turned in his stomach, but he kept an easy smile on his face. This was his engagement ball after all, and he was happy - if only a tad overwhelmed. 

Victor pulled away from Yuuri’s mother, whom he had been dancing the ending set with, and so easily found him. Yuuri’s smile turned more earnest, and he felt his heart skip a beat as the alpha moved towards him with easy steps. 

“Hello darling,” Victor said as soon as he reached him, and then pressed a kiss to his hand. They were not to be more intimate after all. None was to know that Yuuri had spent three nights in Victor's bed, kissing and exploring, holding each other close. He was fairly sure a few, if not all of the staff knew, but none had said anything so far. Perhaps they did not care. It was on Yuuri after all, in case the engagement would crumble. He doubted it, however.

“Hello my love,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled even wider, coming to stand close to his side, but without touching. Yuuri longed to tuck himself to Victor’s side, but he had to be patient. There were only mere days until they would leave, and spend many blessed weeks alone. “Thank you for dancing with my mother, she seems to have enjoyed it very much.”

“She is very quick on her feet, I can see where you have gotten it from,” Victor said with a smile. “Now, why are you hiding here, when you are to be the center of attention?”

“Perhaps it is for my fiance is away dancing with other omegas,” Yuuri teased, and Victor gasped as his eyes grew wide. 

“Have I neglected you, my dear? How atrocious of me! Please, I beg of you to tell me how to correct myself, so I may fall in your good graces again,” he pleaded and Yuuri laughed, his heart racing in his chest. He shook his head, and then met Victor’s warm gaze, deciding to trust his future mate. 

“I worry,” Yuuri admitted. It pained him to say it, to show such weakness, but Victor was safe and wonderful, and he had yet to shield away from any of Yuuri’s character flaws. How had Yuuri become so lucky? He still could not grasp it. “I am still frightened I will not be able to live up to this role of Marquess, and that you will be disappointed in me.”

It was too raw and too earnest, and yet Victor did not scold him or push him away, only wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, seeming to disregard any sense of propriety, and held him close to his side, as if to protect him from his own words. 

“Yuuri, I am not marrying you for you to be as my aunt is. I am marrying you for you are you, and I love you most desperately,” Victor said in a whisper into his ear, sending pleasant shivers down Yuuri’s spine. “I do love to show you off like this, but there is no need to entertain if we do not want to. We can host dinners instead, with those we enjoy having close, and if we care to host a dance, we shall.”

“You are far too good to me,” Yuuri said in a breath, and Victor smiled, his scent happy.

“Come, let us dance,” he said, and Yuuri smiled towards him and followed him to the dance floor, worries pushed to the side for the time being. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next week, a wedding!  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
